


The Becoming

by Hallie_Blue, profound_bond



Series: The Becoming and Other Related Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elder Vampire, Fledlgling, Julien's a dick, Other, Prince Vampire, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline and Alanna have been best friends for 10 years. What happens when Alanna's past life catches up with her? What will Madeline do? Why has everything come back to haunt them after 5 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling in the mood to write but was stuck on what to do, so my lovely girlfriend gave me a prompt; Prompt #33: You check your phone and realize that you have 12 missed calls from a friend. When you call back they don't answer.

Walking home at midnight was scary to most but to Madeline she adored the calmness of it all. She breathes in the cold crisp air as she watches the rain splash rapidly to the ground, feeling a light buzz in her left pocket brings her out of her zone. Wrinkling her face in confusion, she pulls out her phone wondering who would be texting her at this ungodly hour.

Unlocking her phone she's shocked to discover twelve missed calls from her best friend Alanna. Thoughts and questions start to fill her head all at once making her stumble in her step. What happened? What if she's hurt? Why did I not feel my phone going off?

Stopping in her tracks she quickly types out a message to send in a matter of seconds. Thumbs flying over her keyboard in a rush to find out what was troubling her best friend of ten years. Not knowing she was holding her breath till now, she lets out a shaky sigh when she gets no reply.

Looking up in a state of panic, she legs it home in record time slamming the door behind her. She quickly climbs the stairs to her room, before throwing her bag to the floor in a haste to lay down. She drums her fingers on her thigh in anticipation, waiting on a reply that will never come. Sighing frustratingly, she calls Alanna in hope she'll pick up and put her out of her misery.

She calls five times before giving up, with no answer and no way of contacting her she chews her lip in worry. So lost in thought she jumps when her phone buzzes once again, finally showing a reply. Opening up her phone she freezes, seeing six words she thought she'd never see again;

**mads come quick, I need you! ~ A**

Shaking, Madeline grabs her bag and jacket before decending down the stairs in a hurry before flying out the door. Those words haunted her for five years, seeing them again were sure to bring back painful nightmares.

Reaching Alanna's door in record time, Madeline pushes open the door making the hinges squeak. Stopping in her tracks she stutters.

"Al-Alanna what did you do?"

Seeing her best friend sitting in a pool of someone else's blood makes her recoil in disgust. Five years ago she learnt one thing she'd never forget. Five years ago she learnt her best friend was a vampire.

"I needed to feed, I couldn't help it." Alanna says, wiping the blood from around her mouth before licking the remains.

"Al, you haven't fed in five years why now? You just fed from an innocent, I can't deal with you right now!" Madeline spits out bitterly.

"I had to, my brood they-"

"Your brood? Since when do you have a brood?"

"Lorenz found me in my time of need, he told me to feed."

"He told you to- Al I am beyond outraged with you right now! I can't even look at you!"

Madeline fiercely kicks at the floor, looking down at her feet. Alanna has never behaved in such a way and now she's in a brood? Who is this Lorenz guy? Why does she trust him so much?

Sighing out hotly, Madeline tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Looking up slowly she pulls a face. Blood drips down Alanna's mouth as she licks at her hand. Her fangs hover below her top lip covered in drops of metallic red before sinking back up.

"I can feel you staring you know, it's quite rude."

"Rude?" Madeline gasps. "I came here to discover you drinking blood from this _poor_ guy and I'm rude? Your have fangs Alanna, _**fangs**_!"

"Most vampires do Mads, it states back to the 1600's. It's genetically normal, well in vampires of course."

"Would you listen to yourself right now? Why are you embracing this? You were petrified the last time this happened and now you're fine with it? What the hell Alanna?"

"Oh Madeline, Maddie Mads." Alanna shakes her head patronisingly.

Madeline rolls her eyes and huffs in annoyance.

"Don't patronise me Alanna!"

"Me? Never? Although your not taking the news very well may I add hmm." Alanna replies inspecting her nails.

Angrily glaring at what was once her best friend, now turned stuck up vampire, Madeline sends her a baffled look. Taken a back she retaliates sharply.

"Excuse me? It's a little hard adjusting to your best friend becoming this snarky asshole, who once thought being a vampire was wrong. Apologies if I'm a little affronted by this mess."

Tutting disapprovingly, Alanna smirks before completely vanishing leaving Madeline alone in the cold night, surrounded by what was once a human male but is now just a drained out corpse.

Kicking the wall in utter frustration, Madeline flashes out there in a dash no longer wanting to be there, or to smell the horrible stench filling her nostrils. Thinking of what to do next, she's stumped. She's got nothing, nada! Her so called best friend fled to absolutely nowhere leaving her to pick up the pieces.

Her life had just got a hell of a lot depressingly worse.

"Fuck!"

 

***

 

The haven was cold, dark and gloomy to everyone else but to the clan it was home. Elder Julien sat on his century old rusty throne in total silence. Vampires moved throughout the haven, some feeding from reasonably new IV bags full of blood stolen from the local hospital. Some, if not most were doing chores for their Elder.

Prince Lorenz appears through the doorway, doors closing behind him before stopping in front of his father. Clearing his throat he begins.

"Father, I've recruited a new fledgling. May I proceed to bring her in?"

Julien turns to his son unblinkingly.

"You may proceed" he replies dumbfounded.

"Thank you father." Lorenz states before bowing down.

He snaps his fingers making the doors open, Alanna trailing behind them. Her white gown flows along behind her looking like hand made silk. She stops next to Lorenz and bows down to her new Elder. Looking up she locks eyes with Julien making her eyes shine a darker blue.

Nodding his head she rises in acceptance.

"Prince Lorenz will show you the way. You may now leave."

Escorting Alanna to her new room was tricky. Every vampire wanted to greet the new fledgling like fresh meat. One even offered his hand in marriage, but let's not go there.

She sways her way into her new room, drawing back the curtain like royalty. Her coffin lay in the corner, even though many vampires chose to sleep wherever they felt comfortable.

"If Mads could see this she'd flip!"

"Young one, we must not talk of the living in our sacred haven."

Swirling round to face him she tilts her head.

"But she's my best friend!"

"Was, my young one. We don't speak of her kind, father doesn't allow it."

Seething her teeth, Alanna hisses.

"And pray tell, why is that?"

Stroking his sharp jawline, Lorenz snickers.

"Our kind do not mix well with humans my dear. Your home is here now, we're your new family."

Shaking her head she decides not to answer back, perching quietly on the window sill.

Staring at Alanna was soon becoming his favourite thing. He smiles to himself before announcing.

"Dinner is at midnight, don't be late young one."

He closes the curtain before descending his way to the court room to join his father. If he had a heart it would certainly be beating so fast right now.

 

***

Madeline paces her room, her thoughts spinning around in her head. Rapidly tapping her brain mumbling to herself "think, think, think!" She stops in her tracks as if a light bulb had just turned on in her head. Rushing over to her bag she pulls out an old journal, a journal that has been passed down for centuries in her family. Flicking threw the pages of her dads old scrawl she lands on the page she needed.

Quickly typing in the number she lets it ring, praying for it to pick up. A husky voice soon speaks up rendering the silence.

"Hello? Do you know what time it is?"

"Ro? is that you?" Madeline asks hopefully.

"Who's asking?" Roman grunts.

"Roman, it's me. Madeline. Madeline Washington-Clarke."

"Mads? Omg it's been years...wait what's happened?

Letting out a sigh, she curses Roman for knowing her so well. She begins to tell him what has happened in the last few hours, or at least a shortened version. Nobody has time for that shit.

Roman Mercure is a hunter, or at least was. He hasn't been on a hunt in over five years, technically. Roman was raised in Gavauden, France by his prestigious mother and father. They taught him the ins and outs of being a hunter as it apparently ran in his blood.

All day everyday he would be forced to train, whether it be the history of certain supernatural creatures, or learning self defence. In his defence, getting kicked in the balls by a strange 80 year old French man didn't do much for his dignity. His father lived to bring it up at every opportunity he got, of course.

His best friend Jack would be by his side in every hunt. Not that he liked not having a partner, he just preferred it when said guy didn't stick to him like glue. He couldn't complain really, he wasn't half bad to look at.

Although Jack rarely ever went on hunts with him. In the last five years they'd done a total of _four_ hunts together. The rest Roman would hunt alone seeing as Jack would always be out of town doing god knows what. Not that Roman cared of course, he preferred to work alone. Screw the rules.

In all fairness Roman knew the hunting life always follows you wherever you go. There was no escaping, not ever. Once you start the hunting life, your life becomes hunted.

So hearing about Madeline's story didn't really surprise him in a way. It more or less shocked him. Alanna never striked him as a vampire, not once. Maybe his hunting skills were getting a little rusty.

"You mean to say that Alanna; _Alanna-I-squirm-at-the-sight-of-jelly_ , is a vampire? Well damn me to hell!" Roman sighs rubbing his forehead.

"She was nine but yes! I'm still wrapping my head around it with what happened to my parents and all Ro."

"Oh shit, yeah sorry Mads! You still at your place?"

"Never left."

"Right, yeah. I'll be at yours by noon tomorrow. See you then, stay safe."

"I will Ro, see ya!"

Locking her phone she slides down her bed. Huffing a breath of air, she blows a stray piece of hair covering her pale face. Rolling to her left trying to find a comfier spot, something catches her eye. Her necklace her parents gave her hangs delicately from her mirror, glistening in the moonlight. Seeing it start to glow makes her whole body freeze.

Slowly rising from her bed she approaches the necklace with tentative steps. As she nears her desk she picks it up and hesitantly holds it between her fingers, turning it backwards and forwards. Suddenly a spine tingling feeling rises from the bottom of her spine to the top of her neck. Looking around her room frantically she realises she's not alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Lorenz scours his surroundings and runs a dainty finger down the wooden door frame. Looking to Madeline he wonders why Alanna trusts this pesky little human. In all his time he's never once trusted a human and never will. After all, his father swore upon it after his mother died. His mother once trusted a human with all her life, and look where that got her. Staked in the heart that's where.

Spotting Madeline clutching at an enchanted necklace, he chuckles darkly.

"Your necklace is weak, human."

Glaring at Lorenz, Madeline puts the necklace on without taking her eyes off of him.

"What do you want?" she forces out in an almost growl.

Laughing to himself, he picks an imaginary lint off of his robe. Meeting her eyes, he licks his cracked lips sensually.

"You!" he smirks, revelling in her racing heartbeat before leaving in a blink.

Amused, he watches her from outside. Making humans tremble with fear as their heart races, has always been a favourite of his. Scaring the little humans into thinking they were his prey, well that was his ultimate favourite.

His father once told him to give the kiss to only human innocents who wish to be bitten. The only fault in that, is not many wish upon such a thing, but disobeying his father is not something he's willing to do. If only his father had the same amount of trust in him as Lorenz does with his father.

Then again, mother was always the one keeping the peace between the two.

Arriving back at the haven, it was eerily quiet. Quieter than normal, which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Lorenz was leaning towards the latter, as he doesn't believe anything good happens anymore. Quite frankly, he doesn't believe the word good exists in his vocabulary. Looking back, nothing good has ever happened to him, unless you count Jack, but even that ended badly.

Come to think of it, everything always ends badly.

Shaking out of his sudden deep thoughts, he makes his way to the court room finding everyone gathered there but Alanna. Curious and slightly suspicious, he tilts his head to listen in.

"Upyrs, a human is in our midsts! We must find out as much as we can about this pesky child before she finds us. Do what you must, but bring her to me alive and well." Julien snarls.

"If you must feed.. find a drifter, flyaway whatever you call those homeless freaks these days! Now go, _rapidement_!"

As all young, old and even middle aged upyrs descend from the court, Lorenz slips away discreetly. Coming to his chamber, he finally lets out his anger.

" _Salaud!_ " He shouts clenching his fists, nails buried deep into the palm of his hand.

Even though English is one of the main languages he speaks, his mother tongue always manages to escape. Mainly when he's angry or frustrated.

" _Il m'a trahi! Pourquoi est-il apportait la jeune fille ici? Ne pas avertir l'humain, mon cul!_ " Lorenz mumbles pacing his chamber.

A voice startles him.

"Are you speaking French?" Alanna asks intrigued.

" _Non_! I mean no!" He replies, knowing full well the young one will have noticed his slip up.

"Pretty sure that was French! Who pissed in your blood?" Alanna asks leaning against the wall.

Lorenz was never one to get angry so easily, he was always so laid back.

"Who pissed- please young one do not mention other bodily fluids in the same sentence with something I drink. I believe the saying is, who pissed in your cereal!"

"Thank you captain obvious but since neither of us actually eat cereal, I thought I'd..change it up a little."

"Pissed in your blood!" Lorenz repeats shaking his head.

"First of all gross and second of all, please don't do that again."

Grinning to herself, managing to crack down a wall of Lorenz's, she sits down next to him.

"No but seriously, what's up? And don't say the ceiling!" She says pointedly looking at him with a bitch glare.

"Ugh, Father has betrayed me! He told me not to bother that pesky human, for all I care he could just _brûle en l'enfer!_ "

"There you go with the French again! And second of all, that pesky human is my best friend!"

"Curse my mother tongue! Also apologies, I know how much she means to you! It's a little hard to adjust to saying her name, when my father drilled through my head for a millennia that all humans were untrustworthy and foul beings."

"Screw him, least your trying! Why do you let him get to you so much?"

"His my father Alanna, he took away one thing I loved most after mother died! I vowed to myself to never disobey him again after that."

"Hold up, wait a minute...rewind a sec! One thing you loved? Does this have to do with the guy you keep painting?"

Twisting his fingers nervously, Lorenz nods. He hasn't been this open with someone since, well Jack. Knowing he can trust Alanna settles his nerves a little bit.

"Yes. Jack was, is my one true love. Oh _merde_ if he heard me say that he'd punch me in the arm and say 'I didn't know I was dating a girl'" He says chuckling to himself.

"And punching is his way of saying he loves you? Wow you guys are strange!"

"To be fair" Lorenz replies, "He was a notorious serial killer at the time."

"Wait. When you say his name was jack...you don't mean...? You're telling me, your one true love was Jack the ripper?"

"Yes, that's the one. Although he regrets his mistakes truly. I have my suspicions but I'll never understand why he went on such a killing spree."

"Who knows but damn, everyone knows about Jack! Hey L, is elder Julien really looking for Mads? Because I'm worried." Alanna asks biting her lip.

"I'm afraid so, Alanna! But if we work together maybe we can find her before he does?"

"Are you serious?" She says excitedly. "I'm so on board, where do we start?"

"Her house of course young one." Lorenz chuckles deeply at her excitement.

 

***

 

Back at Madeline's house, she currently searches for old files on vampires, while Roman rummages around in her fridge of all things, the scavenger.

Walking back into the living room in search for Roman. Madeline sighs knowing full well where he'd be.

"Roman Louis Mercure!" Madeline jokingly yells! Startling Roman into banging his head on the fridge, and dropping the remains of a half eaten sandwich.

"If you're gonna eat all my food at least have the decency to share, hmm."

She straightens up keeping a straight face for at least five seconds before dissolving into giggles.

Rubbing his sore head, he grunts but passes her the rest of the food left from her own fridge.

"Jesus Mads, don't startle me when I'm eating! You made me lose half a sandwich." He replies looking forlorn at the bread and filling scattered across the floor.

Snorting she grabs a few plates and the box of yesterday's pizza, before making her way into the living room.

"Got any info?" She asks grabbing a pizza and chomping down on it.

"Not likely, Alanna doesn't seem to want to be found." Roman huffs collapsing on to the sofa. "I guess we'll ha- um Mads, your necklace is glowing."

Looking down she sees her necklace letting of a slight glow. Sitting up she readies herself for intruders.

"Last time this happened a vampire was here. Same guy Alanna told me about, something Lawrence..Lorenz! That was his name!"

Roman whips his head around to face Madeline at that name. He was just about to voice what he knew about Lorenz, when said guy comes sauntering in along with Alanna.

"Lorenz?"

"Alanna?"

They both say in unison, each giving each other a glare. A baffled one from Madeline and a surprised one from Roman. Both knowing there's a story there to tell when the time is right.

Rolling her eyes, Alanna sashays her way past Lorenz.

"As awesome as this reunion is, I need to talk to Mads. So excuse us, we'll leave you too alone, ciao."

Madeline follows Alanna, albeit still a little confused.

Lorenz and Roman both look around the room, staring awkwardly at anything but each other. Clearing his suddenly tight throat, Lorenz breaks the silence.

"Good to see you, Roman."

"Good to see you, Roman." Roman repeats sarcastically. "Seriously, is that all you have to say?"

Scratching his head, Lorenz shrugs.

"Wow! Grade A answer there Ren, I applaud you!"

"Oh please, you're one to talk. I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah well, neither have you. Still under daddy's spell?"

"I finally understood what my father was doing, he betrayed me. I'll never trust that _connard_ again!"

"He's a right _les_   _fils_ _e pute_ , I'll give you that."

They both chuckle remembering back when they used to secretly make fun of people in French. Giving each other a quick pat on the back hug, they quickly catch up and talk about the problem at hand.

Julien.

Meanwhile in the other room, Alanna tells Madeleine what Julien has planned. Madeline doesn't blink an eye, knowing something like that would happen. But Julien? Why does that name sound so familiar. Voicing her concern to Alanna, she wonders if she'd ever met him before. Seeing that Roman knew Lorenz, anything could be possible.

Sighing in frustration, Madeleine idly touches her necklace when a great force pulls her in and a memory suddenly floods her brain. A flashback from her childhood plays like her own little movie, triggering a memory she'd once forgotten.

A sixteen year old Madeline cries in the middle of her dead parents. Wishing they'd come back. Her younger self looks up to come face to face with none other than Julien himself. She watches her past self curse and lash out at him before it fades to black.

As she comes back to the present, Madeline sucks in a deep breath. Three pairs of eyes look at her like she'd just grown a second head. Roman being the first to speak up.

"What in the ever loving fuck just happened? Your eyes literally rolled to the back of your head, I was getting ready to exorcise you god damn it!"

Looking around at her friends she shrugs. Is Lorenz her friend now? Guess she'll find out.

"I honestly don't know, I just touched my necklace and I had this sort of flashback, I guess. It was weird but turns out I do, or did know Julien." She spits out angrily.

"He killed them, he killed my parents!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no means speak French, so if I got any of that wrong blame Google ;)
> 
> In order they were mentioned in the story; 
> 
> Rapidement - Quickly  
> Salaud - Bastard  
> Il m'a trahi - He betrayed me  
> Pourquoi est-il apportait la jeune fille ici - Why is he bringing the girl here?  
> Ne pas avertir l'humain, mon cul - Don't admonish the human, my ass  
> Non - No  
> Brûle en l'enfer - Burn in hell  
> Merde - Shit  
> Connard - Ass  
> Les Fil Pute - Son of a Bitch


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but don't worry I haven't abandoned it!

***

Everyone stood in a stunned silence. Lorenz knew his dad could be an ass most of the time, actually no all of the time but killing a child's parents? Even that's a new low for him.

A sudden pent up anger fills Lorenz's body and he lets out this pain induced scream. Three pairs of heads swirl around in utter shock. Never in his life has Lorenz felt the need to scream, apart from the night his mother died but all of that is just a blur to him now.

Running a hand through his red locks, Lorenz takes a seat and let's out a harsh breath before sighing deeply.

"Mon père va payer pour cette!"

Madeline looks to Lorenz in confusion, then to Alanna and Roman for help.

"Yeah he does that." Alanna shrugs.

"That really helped Al, thanks for clueing me in." Alanna winks.

Shaking his head at the musings between the two, Lorenz laughs.

"I tend to refer back to my mother tongue when I'm angry or even frustrated rather. What I said was 'my father will pay for this!' You're welcome."

Madeline nods, slightly confused by Lorenz. The last time she met him he was this smarmy dick but now, he's being nice and sarcastic. She would never admit it but she's kinda getting to like this guy. Sass approved.

"So let me get this straight. You're on our side now?"

"That would be a correct assumption Mads." Lorenz smiles.

"Don't call me that!"

"Testy much!"

"Testy? The last time I saw you, you told me you wanted me! What for I don't want to know!"

"What? You actually said that?" Alanna chimes in giggling.

"I did yes but i was just merely messing with the girl!"

"Well it sure wasn't funny!"

"Testy, testy mads!" He smirks.

"Quit it out Lor!" She sasses back.

"Lor? Hmm I quite like that."

"I give up!" Madeline huffs throwing her hands in the air.

"I would." Roman joins in. "He's a stubborn ass!"

"And proud!" Lorenz grins. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but don't worry I haven't abandoned it!

***

Everyone stood in a stunned silence. Lorenz knew his dad could be an ass most of the time, actually no all of the time but killing a child's parents? Even that's a new low for him.

A sudden pent up anger fills Lorenz's body and he lets out this pain induced scream. Three pairs of heads swirl around in utter shock. Never in his life has Lorenz felt the need to scream, apart from the night his mother died but all of that is just a blur to him now.

Running a hand through his red locks, Lorenz takes a seat and let's out a harsh breath before sighing deeply.

"Mon père va payer pour cette!"

Madeline looks to Lorenz in confusion, then to Alanna and Roman for help.

"Yeah he does that." Alanna shrugs.

"That really helped Al, thanks for clueing me in." Alanna winks.

Shaking his head at the musings between the two, Lorenz laughs.

"I tend to refer back to my mother tongue when I'm angry or even frustrated rather. What I said was 'my father will pay for this!' You're welcome."

Madeline nods, slightly confused by Lorenz. The last time she met him he was this smarmy dick but now, he's being nice and sarcastic. She would never admit it but she's kinda getting to like this guy. Sass approved.

"So let me get this straight. You're on our side now?"

"That would be a correct assumption Mads." Lorenz smiles.

"Don't call me that!"

"Testy much!"

"Testy? The last time I saw you, you told me you wanted me! What for I don't want to know!"

"What? You actually said that?" Alanna chimes in giggling.

"I did yes but i was just merely messing with the girl!"

"Well it sure wasn't funny!"

"Testy, testy mads!" He smirks.

"Quit it out Lor!" She sasses back.

"Lor? Hmm I quite like that."

"I give up!" Madeline huffs throwing her hands in the air.

"I would." Roman joins in. "He's a stubborn ass!"

"And proud!" Lorenz grins. 


End file.
